Jack
by J.J.Taylor
Summary: Jack has to deal with Alex's depression after Meg's Death. Plus she tells Alex a huge secret... One-Shot leading up to Take a Breath.


_Woo! Let's get this thing started! Here's the first One-Shot leading up to The Sequel to **This One Time At Spy Camp...**_

**_Don't own..._**

* * *

Jack

Jack had always been there for Alex. From the first day she started working for Ian Rider, 'till the day she watched him Collapse at Meghan's funeral, she was the one who helped him into the car and drove back to the airport. She had helped him out of the car in front of their house in Chelsea and into his room. That was almost a week ago. He still hadn't come out.

Jack knocked softly on Alex's door. When he didn't answer, she went in anyway. He lay curled up in a ball under his covers. He poked his face out and she was taken aback when she saw him. He looked just like the little fourteen year old boy that she missed. Not the crazy super spy fourteen year old, but the sweet outgoing fourteen year old who still loved it when she would wake him up by jumping on his bed.

"This came in the mail today." She whispered, holding up a packet of photographs. "Do you want to look at them now? Or do you want me to slide them in your desk drawer until you're ready?" He shook his head and held his hand out. She handed him the package, but when he just sat and stared at it. She crawled in next to him, like she did when he had a bad dream when he was little.

"Why is this so hard Jack?" He asked, tear streaming down his face. "It wasn't this hard for Ian or Ash. Why is this time so different?" He sobbed. Jack's heart just broke for him. All she could do now was hold him as he cried, whispering "Shhh, It'll be alright." And after he finished crying, she took the packet of pictures and held them in her hand.

"My full name is Jacqueline Anne Starbright. My mother was a spy. She wasn't your normal spy because she fell in love with her target, a wealthy computer designer. Unfortunately, she was already married to my father and had me. But one day she left. For good, Daddy and I thought. I was twelve. Daddy was a mess. He had been so in love with mother that he had never thought about what he would do if something ever happened. We had no money and lived in an apartment over a butcher shop. I worked odd jobs to help pay the rent. When I turned thirteen, Mother found out that her Computer man didn't love her and tried to come back. Daddy was thrilled, but I was unhappy, as was she. She was much more unhappy then me and we learned that when she shot herself." Jack took a deep breath. She hadn't told anyone this yet, not even Ian. "Daddy was so depressed he couldn't think straight. He tried to kill himself by overdosing. But it didn't work and now he lives in a retirement home in Bolder. He's practically a vegetable. He doesn't even know who I am. I told you I went to Washington to visit my parents, I lied and I'm sorry Alex. But because of him I went and lived with my aunt who paid for me to go to collage here in England, provided I found a place to stay." She smiled when he did, he knew this story already. "I found an ad for a housekeeper and babysitter. I took the job and loved the people I worked for so much, I stayed after collage. I even stayed when my employer died because I loved his nephew like the little brother I always wanted. I even promised my employer that I wouldn't tell his nephew about our relationship until he was ready."

Alex looked at Jack confused. "What relationship?"

"I loved Ian. I was _in love_with Ian. I wanted to get married, to adopt you formally and be a family. When he died, I did the same thing as you, hid in my room waiting for the hurt to go away. That's what I did the whole time you were on your first mission. It was strange because when Mother died, I had been so disappointed by her already that I felt like she was just letting me down again. But when Ian died it was different because I loved him. Did you know he promised that he would retire after that last mission? He even asked me to marry him. We were going to tell you at dinner that night." Alex looked shocked. "Don't look so surprised. I know you knew there was something going on." Alex shook his head. Jack laughed. "What I'm trying to say Alex is the reason it's harder for you know is because you loved her. This is the first time you've ever lost somebody youloved in_ that way. _It's hard. But don't give up." She stood up and kissed him on the forehead. As she turned to leave she heard him speak.

"Jack, Wait!" Jack turned around. Once more he held out his hand and she gave him the pictures. Then she walked out the door. But right before she left she turned around again and saw her Alex, her twenty year old grown–up but still her little Alex, looking at a photograph of him giving a piggy-back ride to a laughing, green eyed, red-haired girl. And he was smiling, so she knew he'd be alright.

* * *

But little did they know, a girl with grey eyes and black hair sat on the other side of the world, crying her eyes out over the same photo.

* * *

_Hmmm. Who in the world could that girl be? Is it Angel? Is it Meg? Who knows? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this look into the time between TOTSC and the sequel. Keep an eye out for the trailer, going up tonight and **Matt**, The second in the one-shots leading up to the sequel._


End file.
